Chatroom Frenzy
by I'm-In-Sync-With-Hell
Summary: I suck at summaries so yeah. This is a bubbline fic. May become a twoshot or maybe something more.


**A/N: Okay, so i'm new to being on but i'm not totally new to the whole writing thing though i havent written a fanfic for an entire three months thanks to my very special friend. But Alas, here i am with my brand new account and a brain full of ideas.**

**So, i'm just going to do a load of oneshots to get me back in the rhythm of things.**

* * *

_Finn teh hero: Wassup guys and gals?_

_Jake T Doggeh: Hey man!_

_XxBMOxX: Hello there!_

_Marshall-Lee: 'Sup?_

_Rainicornotopia: Hello._

_Princess Peebles: Hullo friends!_

_KielaGirl: Yo guyz._

_TheVampireQueen: Why'd you invite me?_

_Marshall-Lee: So you can be apart of the group Sissy, why else?_

_Jake T Doggeh: Yeah man i meen, we know you probably have better things to do but we are your friends._

_Finn teh hero: And your mathematical!_

_XxBMOxX: Plus your really good at video games._

_Rainicornotopia: I suppose you are pretty cool._

_KielaGirl: You've been my bandmember for agessss._

_Princess Peebles: You may be a buttnugget but your my favourate buttnugget. :3_

_TheVampireQueen: Aw shucks you guys, your making me blush.._

_KeilaGirl: Hey marce, come on WebCam, We're all on. _

_TheVampireQueen: Fiiineee..Whats the room pass?_

_XxBMOxX: AT2oI4 _

Marceline typed the password into the box and suddenly she could see everyone on her screen.

Bonnie waved, soon followed by everyone else making marceline grimace and look away jokingly.

"Hey Bon, is that your mum behind you?" Bonnibel turned around and smiled at her mother, she was obviously in her kitchen because her mum was making what looked like toast and bacon.

"Hello Marceline, how's your father?" Marceline smiled back at Bonnie's mum, she was always so kind and welcoming.

"He's fine, doing a bit of paperwork in his office at the moment." Then, "How's Bonnie been?"

"She's been fussing over her homework as always, misses you though." Bonnie's mother winked and grinned as her daughter blushed.

"Muuum, stop embarrassing me!"

"Well Miss B, I'm coming round on Thursday."

"Yes, she's told me. Hasn't stopped talking about it all week actually."

"Mum, please go back to making me breakfast." Her mother chuckled and turned back to the pan.

"Geez gumdrop, didn't know you missed me that much."

"Well, now that my exams are over we can spend the next week together. I feel like i havent seen you in ages." Marceline smiled at her before noticing Finn and Keila had dissapeared from their rooms.

"Where are Kei and Finn?" She asked, raising a brow at Jake.

"Keila's gone with Guy to the takeaway and Finn's gone to see if his mum will let him buy COD 2 since its on sale over at Game." He explained with a smile.

"Aw, poor wee baby Finn has to ask his mummy to buy him a gameywamey." Bee and Rain giggled while Bonnibel shook her head at the older girl, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Where's Marshall?" she asked, counting everybody off on her screen.

"He is in your house Marce. I thought you would know that."

Marshall-lee: I'm naked.

Everyone went silent before Marceline could here uncontrollably laughter from the room next to her. She stood up and walked through into his room where Marshall sat, fully clothed, with a movie on on his laptop.

"He is definitely not naked. Just watching some movie."

"Hey Marce, how are you getting to Bonnie's?" Everyone knew that Marceline lived quite a bit away from Bonnibel's house but they still kept their relation ship healthy by alternating between visiting each overs houses and skyping almost every day.

"Train, but I'm staying at Keila's apartment all next month anyway." Bonnibel's face lit up at this and once again her mother turned around.

"Oh that's wonderful! You'll be able to see each over everyday and go out together like a proper couple."

"That, Helena, is why i arranged it." Helena smiled and ruffled bonnie's pink hair up.

"Mum, Bacon. Now." Marceline smiled at bonnie and yawned, stretching her arms and legs out. Then, Finn came back with a grin on his face.

"I can get it!"

"Little Finny Winny can get his gamey wamey?"

"Little marcy warcy cant stop being a sappy wappy infront of bonnie wonnie?" Marceline shut up and looked away, hiding her blush from the camera. She heard the familiar giggle and glared at her girlfriend.

"Your not being helpful Bon."

"I know."

* * *

_TheVampireQueen: Whose online?_

_KeilaGirl: Me and a few others._

_Finn teh hero: I am, jake is too._

_JakeTDoggeh: Too true man._

_Princess Peebles: Hey fangface._

_TheVampireQueen:Sup Bittybite._

_JakeTDoggeh: Ew, stop being sappy gals. _

_KeilaGirl: Yeah Marce, i thought thst you were 'Too cool for all that lovey dovey crap.' anyways? _

_TheVampireQueen: Shaddap, me and bonnie belong together. Its like fate or whatever. _

_Princess Peebles: Its not nice to tell people to shut up marcy.._

_TheVampireQueen: Sorry Babes..._

_JakeTDoggeh: *cough* WHIPPED *cough*_

_Finn teh hero: Dont listen to them guys, i totally aprove of your relation ship. But marceline is a little tiny bit whipped._

_KeilaGirl: Mmhmm, I mean bonnie said that she ships you and her sooo..._

_TheVampireQueen: The thought of Bonnie knowing what shipping is scares me. _

_Princess Peebles: Marceline is not whipped and i have a tumblr marceline, i've seen all of it. _

_JakeTDoggeh: So the incredibly wierd ships that people ship?_

_Princess Peebles: Yup. Now, Marce. Come on webcam with me._

_TheVampireQueen: Sure thing pretty thang._

_"Sup B?" Bonnie smiled and waved, looking up as her mum came to sit next to her._

"Hello Marceline," She said, turning the laptop away from bonnibel. "I just wanted to tell you that you will have the house to yourselves for a few days so i have just one rule, no sex in the garage this time. Bonnibel's father went bonkers when he found out about last time." Both girls went pink as bonnie turned the camera back to her.

"In other news we can still have sex in the kitchen, bathroom and my room." Marceline smirked at bonnibel who was obviously joking before realising that her train was slowing down to a stop.

"Yeah, listen babes I've got to go. How far away is your from keila's again?"

"Alberton lane, next to the coffee shop a few streets down." Marceline nodded and waved goodbye, closing her laptop and putting it in its case.

She knocked only three times before the door opened, Bonnibels mother stood in the entrance with a huge grin on her face.

"She's in the living room, cant wait to see you." She whispered, pointing to the door next to her. Marceline smiled and slowly opened the door. Bonnie had immediately noticed the mane of black hair and ran towards her, enveloping her in a hug which marceline returned with enthusiasm.

"Hey."

"God i love you."

"Love you too buttface." She mumbled into her hair, making bonnie giggle.

"Well, I'm leaving. Like i said-"

"No sex in the garage." The both said simultaneously, grinning at the woman.

"Exactly."

When Helena left Marceline lead Bonnie into the kitchen and sat her on the counter, a look in her eyes saved only for the younger girl before her. Bonnibel smiled and wrapped her arms around the taller girls neck, a knowing smile playing on her lips.

"Let me guess...'I haven't seen you in two months so lets have hot steamy sex right here right now.' orr?"

"Totally." Marceline pressed her lips against the younger girls mouth, hard, with such enthusiasm that it felt like she was going to burst. The elder girl wasted no time as her hands ran down to the waistband of those oh so tight jeans Bonnibel insisted on wearing, fingers pulling and tugging at the fabric, tongue searching the younger girls mouth. Bonnibel's fingers scraped the back of Marceline's neck, eliciting a low growl from her girlfriend.

First off was Bonnie's shirt, then Marceline's. It was as if their hands were acting completely on their own. As if they _needed _this to survive. Their breaths came out short and ragged and hot, Bonnibel's hands roamed around the other girls body, touching everything that her eyes couldn't see.

Marceline's lips relocated themselves to Bonnie's collarbone, sucking and nipping at the flesh located there. Nails raked over her back and stomach, lingering at the small dip of her hips. The sound of Bonnibel's zipper coming undone roared through silence.

And then there was a knock at the door.

"Girls?" It was Jake, probably joined by everybody else they knew. Bonnie grinned and pulled her shirt over her head, watching as Marceline's back, now covered in scratches, dissapeared from view behind her shirt.

"We're coming!" She called, grabbing Marceline and pulling her in for another heart stopping kiss.

Suffice to say they actually _didn't _get caught in the kitchen.


End file.
